Kimi Wa Petto (You are my pet)
by Misagi
Summary: Crossover - Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Semes and their neko ukes, each pairing in both anime except for Yokozowa/Kirishima - the stories will follow the lives of these couples as they live their lives - full of fluff, drama, love and just randomness that you would only find with these awesome couples please give this a chance as i'm rubbish at summaries XD
1. Romantica - 1

**Hello everyone! ^^**

**this is a new idea i've come up with so i hope you all like it ^^**

**Kimi Wa Petto - You are my pet (i used this name from an awesome manga/japanese drama so go check them out!) :D - I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA/DRAMA XD**

**i'm going to be doing six stories - one for each couple in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica (I am not including the Trifecta couple because i haven't actually read their story yet)**

**i will name each chapter the name of the couple so if there is a certain couple you want to read more/less than others it's easier for you :)**

**the stories will overlap a little so for example Romantica may have a little Egoist, but the couple the chapter focuses on will be its name**

**In case you don't know the couple names i will list them:**

Romantica - Usagi - Misaki

Egoist - Nowaki - Hiroki

Terrorist - Miyagi - Shinobu

Nostalgia - Takano - Onodera

Domestica - Hatori - Chiaki

Erotica - Yukina - Kisa

Trifecta - Yokozowa - Kirishima

**I'm not going to do individual summaries for each couple because that'll take too long...i'm feeling lazy at the moment**

**but basically these stories follow the lives of the couples as the Semes find Neko ukes and the life that awaits them after they meet ^^**

**i'm sorry if that sounds a little boring but please stick with it because i promise you it's a lot better XD hahaha**

**And i should probably put a warning of OOC because i can't get their characters 100% accurate and have the stories go the way i want them XD**

**i don't think there'll be anything that needs a higher rating but i will put a warning before the chapter if i think there's something in there that may need the higher rating **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

* * *

**Romantica**

Akihiko pulled the phone away from his ear as his author screamed at him on the other line. "Listen to me you idiot of an author! I extended your deadline by a month! A whole month! And now you're telling me that it's not even half-way finished?"

He rubbed his ringing ear and replied in a bored voice. "I'm going to England for a while." And with that, he hung up the phone and sank down in the couch. It wasn't like he wanted to be over a month late, he just found that his muse for writing was gone. Despite what he'd told Aikawa, he was in fact only a sentence into his manuscript and he didn't even like that sentence. He leaned forward and erased it before slouching back and lighting a cigarette, pulling his favourite bear, Suzuki-san, closer to him. He took a long drag and tipped his head back to rest on the back of the couch, the silence of the apartment a blessing for his on-coming headache. Just then he heard his front door slam open, followed by his screaming devil of an editor. Needless to say, all hell broke loose.

After an hour of shouting, crying and begging the man to write something, Aikawa slouched on the floor completely defeated but still trying anyway. "Please sensei…just write something…anything."

Akihiko shut the top of his laptop and shook his head, already on his tenth cigarette. "I can't. I don't want to write."

Aikawa wiped her tears away and surveyed her author's apartment. "Maybe you're just lonely?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and took off his glasses. "The last thing I am is lonely with you breathing down my neck all the time."

Aikawa pouted and suddenly all her energy returned as she came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea. "As you can't seem to stand even sharing the same air with other people, why not get a pet?"

Akihiko frowned at the woman as if she'd lost her mind. "No. I don't want anything or anyone else in my apartment."

Aikawa smiled and clapped her hands together. "I know someone who's putting a kitten up for adoption." She turned and ran from the apartment, all thoughts of getting her lazy author to write forgotten.

A half hour later, Aikawa returned with a small cardboard box making strange, mewling sounds. She hurried over to the author who hadn't even moved from the sofa and placed the box on the table in front of him. "Special delivery."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and nudged the box away. "Take it out of here. It's already making my apartment stink."

The red-haired devil pushed the box closer to the author and stood back with her hands on her hips. "It's non-refundable. I purchased him in your name so you're stuck with him."

Akihiko looked down at the box disgustedly as it began to move where the little kitten inside wanted to get out. "I don't care. Just take it away."

Suddenly, the box gave a violent jerk and it fell to the floor, the lid bursting open and a scruffy little kitten rolled across the floor. There was a silence as it got to its feet and opened its large, green eyes to stare directly up at Akihiko. It tilted its head to the side and meowed, waiting for Akihiko to do something.

"Well isn't he the sweetest thing?" Aikawa cooed. Akihiko glared at her and was about to argue when she turned and dashed from the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind her.

The kitten sat down and wrapped its bushy tail around its legs, bowing its head as if it had done something wrong. Akihiko studied the kitten and then reached for the fallen box, inside was a small collar with a tag, a little bowl and some cat food. He looked at the name on the collar and frowned. "I thought it was a boy?" Akihiko looked down at the kitten who was waiting expectantly for something and reached out for it. The kitten tried to scramble away as Akihiko's cool hand wrapped around its stomach but the little cat was no match for the man. He set the squirming cat down on his lap but as soon as he let go, the cat leapt from his legs and straight into the table. There was a loud wail as the cat hit the table and landed in a heap on the floor. However, he got straight to his feet and shook himself before looking up at the author and jumping back up onto the sofa. He took tentative steps towards the man and lowered his head, nervous that he might try and grab him again.

Akihiko watched the kitten move towards him, he found the kitten's behavior odd and reached out once again for him. Misaki froze and flattened his ears and lowering his body into a defensive position, ready to attack if the man grabbed him again but instead he felt cool fingers tickling the top of his head. His little ears pricked up and he heard a small laugh from the man. Akihiko saw as the kitten began to relax and he couldn't help but laugh at his weird behavior. He held the collar in Misaki's sight and the kitten watched him warily as he unclasped it and began to try and put it around his neck. Misaki jumped back, his tail beginning to swish back and forth.

Akihiko put his hands back down in his lap with a sigh and saw the kitten relax once again. Misaki wondered if his behavior had hurt his new owner, but Misaki wasn't used to being handled and was scared the man would try to hurt him if he touched him. The little kitten padded towards Akihiko with that same nervous look in his eyes and this time Akihiko decided to keep still and see what the kitten did.

Misaki reached the man's leg and gingerly poked it with a paw, he jumped back in case the man moved but he just sat there watching him, so Misaki went forward again and gave the man's leg another poke with his paw. Seeing that he wasn't doing anything, Misaki bravely rested his paw on the man's surprisingly warm leg and just stood there looking at his paw. Akihiko frowned down at the kitten, wondering what he was doing when all of a sudden the phone began to ring, making the poor kitten jump and try to hide behind Akihiko. Misaki desperately tried to get in behind the man to protect him from the shrill noise that hurt his sensitive ears, he pawed at the man's hip to let him in and Akihiko gave in. He sat forward slightly and felt the kitten scramble in behind him, his body trembling against Akihiko's lower back.

He dropped the collar onto the table and reached around to take the kitten into his arms. This only seemed to cause the kitten to panic even more but he didn't let him go. Akihiko began to try and soothe the distressed animal by making gentle noises and smoothing his head gently.

Misaki slowly started to calm down as he felt the soothing fingers in his fur. He pushed up against the fingers and looked up at his new owner, thinking that maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Akihiko smiled down at the kitten and find his big, round, green eyes completely adorable. The phone stopped ringing but instantly started again, almost scaring Misaki just as bad as before, but the relaxed nature of Akihiko helped to keep the kitten calm. He held Misaki in one hand, his front paws resting on his shoulder, as he went to answer the phone. "Sensei just because I got you the cat doesn't mean you can slack off on your work!"

Akihiko smiled at the angry voice of Aikawa and felt Misaki shift in his hand. "Are now regretting not listening to me in the first place? Having a cat will only slow me down even more."

There was a pause on the end of the line before Aikawa practically screamed at him. "Don't go anywhere! I'm coming round." The line went dead and Akihiko put the receiver down slowly. He looked down at the kitten who had dozed off on his shoulder, his ears twitching as he slept. Akihiko tickled him under the chin before going back over to the sofa and sitting down slowly, he leaned back into the soft cushion while making sure not to jostle the sleeping kitten. However, the movement woke Misaki and he opened his bright green eyes to stare directly into lavender ones, he meowed quietly before climbing up onto Akihiko's shoulder and touching his nose to the author's cheek.

The author's hand came up and petted Misaki, the gesture felt almost natural to Akihiko and this surprised him. His hand stilled and the kitten nudged his hand with his paw, trying to get his attention back to stroking him. Akihiko lifted the kitten from his shoulder who, surprisingly, didn't resist this time. He held Misaki in the air and studied him, the fluffy ears swinging forward with interest as the kitten studied the man. For some reason Akihiko began to think that having the kitten around wouldn't be so bad, it's not like Misaki was particularly noisy, and cats could pretty much look after themselves.

He brought the kitten down to his chest and with minor struggling from him, Akihiko held the kitten close, letting out a long sigh. Somehow the warmth of the small animal was taking away the loneliness he hadn't wanted to admit to, even to himself.

Misaki's ear was pressed against the author's chest and he heard the slow, steady beat of his heart, calming his original fear of being held so close. This man was obviously lonely, Misaki could see that he just needed someone to be around, even if Misaki couldn't talk to the man, he wanted to try and comfort him. So the kitten rubbed his head on Akihiko's chest and purred quietly, letting the author know he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Any feedback on this would be reeeeeeally appreciated because i love to know what you all think**

**and it's nice to get a compliment every now and then XD hahaha i'm joking, if you didn't like it please feel free to say so :3**

**the next chapter will be Egoist! :D**

**look forward to seeing you in the next chapter! :D**

**(apologies for any mistakes in spelling/grammar etc XD)**


	2. Egoist - 1

**Here is the Egoist chapter you've all been waiting for! ^^**

**It's short but i kinda like it XD hahaha**

**enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Nowaki hung his apron up in the back room with a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror, normally he wasn't fussed about his appearance but that day he knew he looked bad. His hair was scruffy, his eyes were red and he had large bags under them from all the crying. He picked up the keys to lock up the little flower shop and sighed again as he noticed it had started to rain. He slipped his coat on and pulled the hood up so it hung low over his eyes before stepping out into the rain and locking up the shop.

He noticed a movement to his left and saw a small, cinnamon-coloured cat running into the alley next to the shop. He shoved the keys in his pocket and saw the cat trying to take shelter in a soggy cardboard box, he rolled his eyes at the feeble attempt and made his way slowly over to the cat. He crouched down and held out his hand, beckoning the cat over. "Come here." He spoke in a gentle voice so he didn't scare the poor thing.

Hiroki noticed the giant approaching him and paused in his attempt to get into the box, he looked up and watched as the man crouched down and patronized him, sticking his hand out as if he expected Hiroki to walk right up to him. "Come on, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Hiroki eyed the man and saw that through the smile on his face there was deep sadness in his eyes, Hiroki tried to pretend he hadn't seen it as he trotted further into the alley.

Nowaki watched at the cat studied him and then suddenly turned up his nose and moved back into the alley. Nowaki laughed at the cat's behavior and followed him until the cat came to a stop and turned to look up at him. He bent down and picked up the now drenched cat, it protested loudly, yowling and struggling to get free but Nowaki held him close as he undid the zipper on his coat and tucked the cat inside. "There, all nice and dry."

Hiroki stopped struggling as he was tucked snugly inside this stranger's coat, his body was warm and solid, and his steady heart beat was calming and reminded him of his former owner. Hiroki moved further into the coat, enjoying the toastiness of this man and before he realized it, they were back out on the street with Nowaki practically running through the crowd of people and umbrellas.

Nowaki kicked his shoes off and rushed into the living room, he let the now wriggling cat out of his coat and watched as it jumped onto the sofa and surveyed the room as if looking to see if it was good enough. Nowaki hung his wet coat in the bathroom to dry and returned to see the little brown cat curling up on the sofa looking relaxed. "You like it here then?"

The cat turned its chocolate eyes to the man and looked him up and down before stretching and curling back up into a ball. "I'll take that as a yes. What should I call you?" Nowaki crouched down by the sofa and studied the cat but no name came to his mind. He sighed and his breath tickled the fur on the small face, the cinnamon cat shuffled back and twitched his ears in irritation. "Sorry. I'll just call you Choko because you look like a little chocolate cat." Nowaki laughed and tickled Choko's head. Hiroki scowled at the horrible name. How could this man think that was a nice name? Nowaki noticed the unhappy expression on the cat and gently placed his finger in between the cat's eyes. "Don't look so unhappy. Are you hungry? I don't have cat food but I might have some fish." The navy-haired man got to his feet and rooted through his cupboards to try and find some fish for Choko.

He smiled when he found a tin of tuna hidden away at the back, he checked the date and saw it was fine. He reached up to grab a small bowl and tipped the tuna into it, dumping the empty can into the sink to get rid of later.

"Choko?" Nowaki placed the bowl down on the floor and saw the cat watching him with interest. "Come on, Choko. It's delicious tuna."

Hiroki's scowl deepened at the use of that annoying name but he leapt gracefully from the sofa and slowly made his way over to the bowl. Nowaki watched as he sniffed at the tuna, as if not sure whether to eat it or not, but he soon tucked in and had the bowl finished in no time. "You're so cute, Choko-chan." Hiroki jumped back from the bowl and hissed at the now added '-chan' to his already stupid name. Nowaki laughed and reached out for the cinnamon fur. "Sorry. Sorry. How about Choko-san?" As much as he didn't like it, Hiroki had to accept it, anything was better than Choko-chan.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes XD**

**what did you think?**

**who likes Hiroki's new name - Choko XD**

**i couldn't resist the Choko-chan part :3 hehe**

**please review and let me know what you think ^^**

**Next is Nostalgia! :D :D**

**(and i promise that'll be up quicker than this chapter was XD)**


	3. Nostalgia - 1

**woooooooooooooo - the Nostalgia couple - ONE OF MY FAVOURITES! :D**

**i hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ^^**

* * *

Ritsu shook the rain from his fur and looked around the almost empty street for some shelter. In the distance he could see a brown cat being tucked snugly into a man's coat and felt a pang of envy for that cat. He shook his fur again and padded further down the road, hoping someone would come along and tuck him in their nice, warm coat. His green eyes searched for a dry place that he could spend the night in but soon face up and proceeded to just wander through a maze of streets and alleys.

The kitten came to a stop when he saw a tall, raven-haired man standing under an umbrella, a phone pressed to his ear as he shouted at whoever was on the other line. He'd obviously been stood there for a while, the ground around his feet was dry and lighter grey than the rest of the path. Ritsu's ears pricked forward with interest as he tentatively mad his way over. The man still hadn't noticed him so Ritsu took his chance and crept in behind to huddle by his feet. The kitten curled up at the heels of this man's feet, enjoying the warmth he could feel emanating from his legs.

Masamune felt a gentle tickle on the back of his leg and glanced down to see a little, brown kitten curling up by his feet. He hung up the phone and watched as the kitten made himself comfy on the only dry patch left on the ground. Masamune noticed the poor thing was drenched and it reminded him of the time he'd found Sorata in the rain.

Ritsu felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see the man looking down at him, he leapt to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. Masamune watched the kitten as it ran and decided to follow it down the road and into the local park. Ritsu hid under a bench and began to shiver from the cold rain, he closed his eyes and curled himself up as small as he would go, covering his face with his slender tail.

Masamune lost sight of the kitten as it disappeared into the park, he sighed and was about to leave when he heard a delicate sneeze to his left. He turned and saw the kitten in a little ball under a bench. He went over and crouched down in front of the kitten, he reached out and patted its head gently. "Hey there little guy." Ritsu jumped at the touch and looked up to see the umbrella man smiling down at him. Ritsu wasn't sure whether to back away from the touch or bask in the warmth, so he stayed still and watched the man.

Masamune had never seen such a cute kitten, sure, Sorata was adorable but he'd become very grumpy and preferred to spend his time being pampered by Takafumi. Masamune had a secret love of cats and wished he could talk this little cutie home with him but as the kitten sat up a little straighter, he noticed the thin collar around his neck. He searched for a tag and all that was written on there was: 'Ritsu'. "So, you're Ritsu, huh?" The kitten blinked and flicked its ears forward at the sound of the man's voice. Ritsu found the sound soothing and an involuntary purr rumbled in his throat as Masamune tickled him behind the ear. The man laughed and looked from the kitten to his umbrella. He stuck the handle through the gap in the bench seat and let it fall through until the main body of the umbrella his the damp wood with a small thud. "Make sure to go back home once the rain stops." The kitten looked at him curiously and he felt a pang of guilt for leaving the kitten but he couldn't take him home if he belonged to someone else.

Already soaked through, Masamune rose to his feet and looked down at the kitten who was now making himself comfy under the umbrella. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and made his way back to his apartment, not quite able to forget those adorable, green eyes.

Ritsu woke just as the sun was beginning to rise and watched as water droplets fell from the edges of the umbrella and stretched out his front paws, he let out a long yawn and shook his now dry fur. He looked up at the underside of the umbrella and wondered what to do. He didn't want to leave the umbrella but he didn't want to sit around all day waiting to see if the man would come back. Ritsu peered around the bench but there was no one around, he jumped up onto the seat and sat down, wrapping his tail around his legs, deciding to wait for the man to come back.

Masamune leaned back in his chair with a sigh and took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. It had been another hectic day and he felt exhausted. He threw down his finished manuscripts and ordered one of his coworkers to fax them over to the mangaka, his own legs feelings too tired to make the extra journey. He stuffed his glasses into his bag, along with some manuscripts he would have to finish at home, pulled on his coat and wrapped his oversized scarf around his neck before leaving the office. Just as he stepped outside, the rain began to pour and he remembered leaving his umbrella on the bench. He pulled his coat closer around him as he trudged through the rain, wondering if the kitten had found its way home.

He found the bench and saw his umbrella was still there but the kitten was gone. Masamune felt a mixture f happiness that the kitten had gone home, but sadness that he probably wouldn't see the cutie again. He reached down to pick up the umbrella when suddenly a ball of brown fur leapt from behind the bench and attached itself to his arm. Masamune fell back with surprise and landed on his butt in the

mud. "Ow." He winced from the pain and looked down to see the little kitten 'savagely' attacking his arm.

Ritsu hid behind the bench as someone came towards it, he didn't recognize the man, having already almost completely forgotten what the umbrella man looked like. He jumped at the person trying to steal the umbrella and clawed at his arm. Though he soon realized that due to his claws being clipped he wasn't doing any damage at all. Masamune laughed and pulled the struggling kitten from his arm. "Calm down. It's me, remember?"

Ritsu stopped wriggling at the sound of this man's voice, it sounded just like umbrella man. The brown kitten looked into the amber eyes and recognized him, he flattened his ears and hung his tail in shame, he'd only wanted to protect the umbrella.

Masamune brought the kitten close to his soaked chest and let out a sigh. "Let's go home and get you dry." Pulling the umbrella from the bench and using it to shelter both him and the kitten, Masamune began the long trek home.

Once they got back to his apartment, Masamune dumped the umbrella, his shoes, and his coat in the entrance before grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wrapping the kitten up. Ritsu struggled at first, not liking the feeling of being stuck in the towel but the warmth soon got to him and he snuggled further inside. Masamune set the towel-wrapped kitten down on the sofa while he went to shower and put on a change of clean, dry clothes.

* * *

**So what did you all think? please let me know! :)  
**

**sorry for any mistakes XD**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS...**

_**EROTICA**_

_**awesome couple too ^^** hehe_


	4. Erotica - 1

**EROTICA!**

**WOOOOO :3**

**love this couple ^^**

**hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Kisa stretched his tired limbs as he studied his surroundings, the cat that looked like a kitten swished his tail before trotting proudly into the street searching for the next person he could live with for a while. He'd been a stray for as long as he could remember and lived off of the kindness of others, but he always searched for people with beautiful faces. He wasn't much of a house cat and he found that the more beautiful people tended to only want him to show off to their friends before leaving him again. Although deep down all he wanted was an owner to love and keep him as theirs, he just hadn't found the right one yet.

He saw a group of giggling girls and knew a beautiful man was close, he peered around their legs and felt his heart stop. This man was not just beautiful, he was like a prince. His perfectly sculpted face, his dazzling eyes and smile, even the way he carried himself screamed royalty. Kisa knew that he would love to make this man his owner, there was just one problem. For the first time in his life, Kisa was too nervous to approach this man. His beauty had stunned him to the core and he couldn't bring himself to looks at his beautiful sparkliness for too long.

Yukina smiled at the group of girls huddling around him his smile alone was enough to convince them to buy the manga he was in charge of selling. They all picked up a copy and ran for the till after Yukina promised to see them again when the volume came out. He looked at the clock and saw it was the end of his shift. He went to the back of the shop, hung up his apron and pulled on his fur-lined coat and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Kisa watched as the prince left work and couldn't take his eyes off of him. He stood in the middle of the pavement, everything else a blur except the brilliant, golden blonde that the cat instantly came to love. Just from that brief sighting, Kisa was sure this man was the one.

This pattern repeated itself for the next few weeks. The infatuated cat would wait around the corner and watch the man work with that stunning and constant smile on his face. Kisa enjoyed watching him work, though he knew he would never pluck up the courage to actually go up to the man, he felt attached to him already.

It didn't take Yukina long to notice the black kitten watching him every day. He worried that the kitten had nowhere to go, but in between his job and his studies, it didn't give him any free time to see the kitten. Though after nearly a month of watching the kitten watch him, he managed to take a day off wok and hopefully help the cute little kitten.

Yukina showed up just like he always did but something was different, Kisa watched carefully as the man, instead of going into the book shop, headed straight towards Kisa. The cat panicked and tried to run away, but before he got anywhere, Yukina had scooped him into his arms and was gently stroking him on the back. Kisa sank into the warmth and allowed himself to be carried wherever the prince wanted to go. Kisa had gotten what he wanted and he felt happy that this beautiful man would look after him. Even if only for a little while.

Yukina found the kitten adorable as he snuggled into his chest, he laughed quietly and held the small kitten in one hand as he fished his apartment key from his bag. He flipped on the apartment lights, momentarily startling the kitten in his arms, before putting him down and allowing him to explore the tiny apartment.

Kisa found a spot on the sofa that was more worn than the rest, he looked curiously at it and saw lots of spots of dry paint dotting the sofa, the coffee table and even along the lower parts of the wall. He sniffed at the paint and something caught his eye, a small canvas mounted on the easel in the corner of the room showed a skilled painting of a black cat peering around a wall, Kisa quickly realized it was him and looked up at the prince in surprise. He obviously hadn't been as sly as he'd thought, but this made him happy. Happy that the prince would take his own time to paint him. The cat looked at the painting with a mixture of pride and embarrassment.

Yukina noticed the kitten looking at the painting and crouched down next to him. "Do you like it?" Kisa looked up at the sound of the sultry voice and then back at the painting, wondering if he was a student.

The prince rose to his feet and created a little bed out of old, paint-crusted shirts. "I'll try and find you something nicer once I get paid." Kisa padded over to the little bundle of shirts by the sofa and gingerly stepping onto them, he was surprised by how soft they were. He pawed the material and found himself a comfy spot before lying down and stretching out his paws. The prince's scent wrapped around him, a wonderful mix of soap, paint and something a little spicy that was his unique scent.

Yukina smiled as he saw the kitten had settled down but started to worry that maybe he wouldn't be able to afford the expenses on top of all the other bills and living costs. He barely had enough money as it was, most of his wages went towards his art course. He sank down onto the sofa and pulled a scrap piece of paper he'd used to sketch on and jotted down his finances. He bit the top of his pen as he worked out what he would have to cut back on in order to keep the adorable kitten with him. He looked down at the kitten curled up on his shirts and knew that he couldn't get rid of this kitten, even if it meant cutting back on his food he would take care of the lonely looking animal.

He chucked the paper and pen on to the cluttered table and stretched his arms above his head, he couldn't take his eyes from the kitten and leaned over the arm of the sofa to pet his cute head. He smiled to himself before making his way to bed.

Kisa woke early the next morning aft the best night's sleep he's had in a long time. He shook the tiredness from his body and trotted over to the open door where he could hear the prince's gentle snores. He nudged the door open and saw Yukina had starfished on his bed, his long limbs hanging off the edges of the single bed. The small amount of light that snuck through the gap in the curtains showed off the golden tones in his hair and the unblemished, milky skin glowed in the dim light.

Kisa jumped gracefully onto the bed and climbed onto the prince's gently rising and falling chest. The cat moved carefully so he didn't wake the man and slowly inched forward so their noses were almost touching. Up close, Kisa could see the long, brown eyelashes brushing his cheeks and was about to move away when Yukina opened his eyes and screamed.

Kisa yowled in surprise and leapt off, charging from the room to hide under the sofa. He didn't know why the prince suddenly decided to scream in his face like that but it terrified and annoyed him. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong to cause the prince to do that and as he heard the bed sheets rustling he hid further under the sofa.

Yukina woke to see the kitten staring at him, the sudden appearance shocked him and before he could stop himself he's let out a scream that scared the poor thing. He ran his hands down his face before looking at the clock by his bed and seeing it was only 7am. His class wasn't until 12pm that day so he normally took this opportunity to stay in bed for an extra few hours to catch up on all the hours he'd missed studying during the rest of the week. He groaned and ruffled his hair before climbing out of bed to find the kitten.

* * *

**What did you all think? ^^**

**i hope you liked it! please let me know via review! :D :D  
**

**thank you to everyone who has read all of these chapters so far! :D  
and thank you to all the people who have followed/reviewed/favourited! ^^**

**next chapter will be...**

**TERRORIST**

**:)**

**-see ya!**


	5. Terrorist -1

**It's been a while, huh? XD**

**well this is the Terrorist chapter**

**probably OOC but i'm not very familiar with this couple so please be nice X3**

**a little short but hope you enjoy it**

***pure fluff***

* * *

Miyagi looked down at the sandy-coloured kitten that had followed him around for the past month and sighed heavily. The kitten was outside of his apartment door, it's small, fluffy body wrapped in a ball. Miyagi sighed again, he would have to wake the kitten up so that he could actually get inside, this would just result in the pitiful cry of the kitten outside his door unless he relented and let the poor thing in.

He nudged the squishy abdomen of the kitten and it woke instantly, jumping to its feet and looking up at Miyagi with big, round, grey eyes. It mewled softly and ruffled its fur before winding around Miyagi's legs, the man was half-tempted to push it away but felt a pang of sympathy and opened his apartment door, allowing the kitten to scamper inside.

Shinobu dashed inside the warm apartment before the man could change his mind like he sometimes did, chasing him out with a loud bark and slamming the door in his face. The kitten had run away from home a month ago after spotting this man talking to his owner in the office. He was a professor at some high school and Shinobu was sometimes brought into work by his owner because he hated being alone. As soon as his grey eyes had seen the tall, handsome man, he knew it was destiny that had brought them together. He'd followed the professor out of the office and trailed him around school the whole day, attracting a lot of attention from the students that annoyed Miyagi to no end. He'd eventually snapped and kicked the kitten out of his office so he could get some work done away from the squealing and cooing female students.

Shinobu took his usual spot in the apartment, next to the sofa where Miyagi sat to mark papers he didn't finish in the office or read a book. The raven-haired man collapsed onto the sofa and glanced down to see the kitten already snuggled up on the floor next to his feet and felt a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Just before the kitten had appeared, he'd been through the messy divorce with his ex and the loneliness of single life was starting to set it. The kitten had appeared and little by little emptiness was being filled and Miyagi couldn't help but feel a little fondness for the furball, not that he'd ever let on to his feelings. He treated the kitten the same as he always had.

Shinobu stretched his paws after a long nap and looked up to see Miyagi had fallen asleep on the sofa, his tie loosened, his jet hair ruffled and his gentle snores filling the silent apartment. The kitten stretched once more before leaping delicately on to the sofa and gingerly padding up the man's chest so they were face to face. He liked the warmth that seeped through the thin, white shirt and his ears twitched to catch more of the soft snores that the kitten found a little cute. He dipped his head to the side and watched as the man's eyes began to move beneath his eyelids, his brows furrowed and a slight pained expression crossed his face.

The kitten nudged him under the chin with his little pink nose, trying to wake him up but not wanting to startle him. After a few attempts at this, the kitten stopped and mewled quietly, not sure how to wake the man from his clearly distressing and painful dream. He shuffled forward a little and pressed the side of his face to Miyagi's cheek, allowing a slight purr as he felt the smoothness under the slight stubble where Miyagi hadn't shaved. Shinobu gave Miyagi's cheek one last nudge before settling himself on Miyagi's chest, just beneath his chin after the man had finally calmed down a little.

The professor woke the next morning to feel something warm on his chest, he looked down and saw the kitten fast asleep, with its front and back legs stretched out in a cute way. He reached up a hand and gently tickled the kitten behind its ears, causing him to purr in his sleep and change his position to be closer to the warmth of Miyagi's hand. The raven-haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before gently lifting the kitten into his arms and getting to his feet. The kitten was woken by the movement and grey eyes blinked sleepily up at Miyagi. The professor looked at the clock on the wall and saw he still had another few hours before he had to leave for work, his stomach rumbled unhappily having not eaten anything the previous night. He set the kitten down on the sofa and stumbled tiredly into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast and promised himself a shower afterwards.

Shinobu watched the man as he cooked and saw the tension in his shoulders, unconsciously still aware of the dream that had caused him so much pain. The kitten jumped onto the back of the sofa and sat there to wait for his own food, it wasn't often that Miyagi had anything for him to eat because he normally ate in the office at school where his real owner would wait for him but he enjoyed eating in Miyagi's house. It was what he looked forward to every morning though he was usually disappointed, he didn't let it get to him because he knew that he still had a whole day left of following the man around.

* * *

**sooo...thoughts? i know it was kinda sucky (sorry about that) but i have very limited time to write now so i have to squeeze it in and write quickly without rushing it -_-**

**hope you liked it!**

**please review! ^^**

**next chapter and final introductory one iiiiiis...**

**DOMESTICA**

**see ya!**


	6. Domestica - 1

**Here is the long awaited Domestica chapter ^^**

**i'm sorry that it's so short, i did my best but i'm really not familiar or overly keen on this couple (apologies to any domestica fans!)**

**they're probably OOC (especially Hatori) so i hope you can forgive me for that X3**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hatori stared down at the dark brown kitten and frowned. He was not happy. His kitten had decided to bring his friend home. Again. Chiaki looked up at his owner with big, innocent eyes and meowed quietly, knowing he'd disappointed his owner but not sure why. He turned to his friend and they both looked at each other, Chiaki's confused expression amused his friend because he knew exactly why the man was angry and he loved it. Yuu turned his crimson eyes up to look at the human and stepped closer to Chiaki, rubbing his head under Chiaki's chin, purring quietly. Hatori scowled and scooped the protesting Chiaki into his arms and tried to ignore the stray kitten that had latched onto his Chiaki.

"I told you not to let him in." The kitten blinked up at him and he couldn't help the possessive feeling he had, he knew this kitten would get eaten alive if it had carried on living on the streets. Hatori had taken him in after finding him cowering under a bush with three much bigger cats surrounding him. Hatori had rushed over and scared the other cats away, gently coaxing Chiaki out from under the bush, only to realise another kitten had gotten there just before him. The kitten who's crimson eyes he couldn't forget had run off and left the smaller one on his own so Hatori took him home to take care of.

Chiaki shifted in Hatori's arms and snuggled closer, tucking his head under Hatori's chin. Hatori ran his fingers absently through the soft, fluffy fur as he went to sit on the sofa, taking a quick break before he would have to get back to work. He glanced down to see the other kitten sat staring up at him, the eyes unnerved him and the way it was able to sit so perfectly still freaked him out a little. Chiaki was perfectly relaxed on Hatori's chest and was falling asleep, so he didn't notice the death glares Hatori sent his friend who eventually turned and padded towards the door that Hatori was only too pleased to get up and open for him. "Good riddance." He shut the door softly and gently laid Chiaki down in his little basket before getting out some food and placing the bowl before the kitten for when he woke up. The editor stretched his arms above his head and surveyed his apartment, it was littered with little cat toys and nibbles, he knew he'd have to tidy it and throw away the toys that Chiaki no longer plays with but he just didn't have the time. He grabbed his briefcase from beside the sofa and laid out his manuscript on the table. Luckily work had not been too hectic as it was only the beginning of the cycle, so he'd managed to complete most of his work and only had a little to do that night.

A few hours later, Hatori had finished working on the manuscript and threw his pen down on the table, heaving a long, heavy sigh as he did so. His gaze turned to the sleeping kitten and noticed that while he'd been so focused on his work, Chiaki had already woken up, eaten all the food and gone back to sleep. He smiled and crept over to pick up the bowl but as he reached down the kitten's eyes opened and stared up at him, there was a moment of silence until Hatori reached out and tickled Chiaki behind his ear, eliciting a purr from the kitten. Hatori crouched down and watched Chiaki slowly get to his feet, shake out his fur and clamber out of his basket. Chiaki stretched before reaching up his front paws and balancing them on Hatori's leg while standing on his back legs. Hatori found the kitten to be too cute and couldn't help but smile before he lifted the kitten into his arms and made his way back to the sofa. He sank down into the cushions and laid the kitten down on his chest where he quickly made himself comfortable and they both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**What did you think? :)**

**please let me know your thoughts!**

**now i have done a chapter for each couple! **

**please let me know by reviewing which couple was your favourite and why (based on the chapters i've written)**

**the couple that gets the most favourites will have the next chapter! :D**

**so get reviewing! ^^ hehe**

**see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Nostalgia - 2

**Well, it's been a while since i updated this**

**i sincerely apologise for that!**

**here is the second installment of the Nostalgia story ^^**

**i know it's a little short but i hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ritsu's eyes searched the room as Masamune shut the door and he noticed how clean everything was. In his old house, which was much bigger, he wasn't allowed to leave his basket unless his owner carried him somewhere, they didn't want cat hair all over the furniture. This confused Ritsu because if they didn't want the house to get dirty then why get a cat? The kitten desperately wanted to get up and explore this new place but he was worried the man would be angry with him.

Masamune let out a contented sigh as the hot water hit his cold skin, relaxing his tense muscles. He'd just stepped out of the shower when he heard a bang from inside his apartment. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it haphazardly around his waist before rushing out to see Takafumi holding a hissing and squirming Sorata. "Takafumi?"

The man in question turned and frowned at his friend. "You could have mentioned you'd picked up a stray. Poor Sorata was scared." Takafumi tried to comfort the old cat while Masamune scanned the room for signs of Ritsu. A pile of books in the corner began to move and he made his way over to see Ritsu cowering in the corner, his already large eyes even bigger with fright.

Masamune reached out slowly and Ritsu pushed himself even further back against the wall. "Come on, Ritsu. It's okay. I won't hurt you." The little brown kitten watched Masamune's hand coming closer and flinched when he touched the top of his head. "Good boy."

Masamune felt the kitten begin to relax and smiled when he pressed his head into Masamune's palm, an almost inaudible purr vibrating through the kitten's body. Ritsu got to his feet and allowed himself to be lifted by the warm, gentle hands, wondering if this was how the other cat felt when he was picked up in the rain.

Takafumi watched the whole exchange and felt Sorata still struggling in his arms. "I brought Sorata here so you could look after him but I don't think that's a good idea. Not with that one here."

Masamune held Ritsu closer and shrugged. "He won't be staying. He has a collar so he's going to have to go home soon. I just didn't want to leave him in the rain."

Takafumi rolled his eyes, "Don't get too attached and don't forget you still have Sorata." At the mention of his name, the grumpy looking cat meowed and swished his tail. The raven-haired man laughed and shook his head. "Of course I won't forget." His friend nodded and turned to leave the apartment. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The front door shut softly and Masamune carried the kitten into his room, setting him down gently on the bed. "Don't let Sorata bully you." Ritsu watched as the man searched for clothes in the closet. "He's an old, grumpy cat now. He's not used to others being around." The kitten jumped down from the bed and ventured into the closet, Masamune didn't notice and as he grabbed his clothes he slid the closet door shut. "Ritsu?" He heard a quiet mewling behind him and saw the closet door rattling. He laughed and slid the door open, the little brown kitten tumbling out and rolling across the carpet.

Ritsu stumbled to his feet and shook his fur out before looking up to see Masamune laughing at him, the kitten tucked his ears back and jumped at the man's leg. He attacked Masamune's shin with everything he had and only stopped when a damp towel fell on top of him. He wriggled out from under it to see Masamune had been completely unaffected by his onslaught and was pulling on some trousers, his top half already clothed in a plain black t-shirt.

Once Masamune had his trousers on, he looked down to see the kitten sulking. He chuckled and turned to kneel in front of Ritsu. The kitten's eyes looked up as a pair of knees appeared in front of him and he saw Masamune smiling down at him, gently patting his though as an invitation for Ritsu to climb onto his lap. Ritsu hesitated but stretched out his paw to rest it on Masamune's knee, even this small action seemed to please the man and he ruffled the fur on Ritsu's head. The kitten leaned into the touch and climbed the rest of the way onto the man's lap, soaking up the warmth from his legs.

Once the kitten was settled on his legs, Masamune began to stroke Ritsu's soft fur, running his fingers down the length of the kitten's back and then bringing them back up to the top of his head to repeat the action. Ritsu snuggled further into the man's warmth and he felt the gentle fingers run over his fur, he'd never got this kind of attention back home and wished he could stay with this man.

* * *

**What do you think?  
thank you for reading! ^^**

**the next chapter will be...**

**ROMANTICA**

**please review with your thoughts on this chapter ^^**

**until next time ~**


	8. Romantica - 2

**YAAAAY the Romantica chapter! :D**

**hope you like it ^^**

**(apologies for mistakes and possible Akihiko OOC)**

* * *

Aikawa burst into the apartment and was about to have another go at the author when she saw him asleep on the sofa with the kitten tucked in his arms, resting peacefully on his chest. Her anger died down a little and she crept towards Akihiko, pulling out her phone to snap a picture before scribbling a quick note and leaving the apartment.

Misaki woke to the sound of the apartment door closing and quickly opened his eyes, worried that his new owner had left him. The cool hands on his body reassured him that he hadn't been abandoned and his green orbs studied his new owners face, he was a handsome man with his chiseled features that seemed to somehow soften as he slept. Misaki tried to wriggle from the man's arms but got his tail caught and tumbled onto the sofa with a cry. Akihiko started awake, feeling something wriggling against his leg he jumped from the sofa only to see the kitten had got itself tangled. The author reached down and gently lifted the kitten up, Misaki instantly stopped struggling as Akihiko held him up and as they stared at each other Misaki felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He looked down just as he began to pee all over Akihiko's shirt. The man jumped back in surprise and dropped the peeing kitten onto the floor, covering both of them in the stinking liquid.

Misaki dipped his ears and looked down at the now ruined floor in shame, he hadn't meant to pee all over the man, he just hoped he wasn't too angry. His bushy tail wrapped itself around Misaki's legs and small, sad mewling sounds filled the apartment. Akihiko quickly pulled off his shirt and looked down at the obviously embarrassed and upset kitten. He sighed and walked over to the bin, throwing his shirt away, not wanting to wait for the cleaner to collect it. "Misaki."

The kitten's head slowly looked up at the sound of the man's voice and he bent down to pick up the damp kitten. "Let's get you washed."

At the sound of being washed Misaki felt both nervous and excited, he'd seen other kittens being bathed and they seemed to enjoy it. As Akihiko set him down on the closed toilet seat, Misaki watched in fascination as water began to fill the tub, he wanted to jump straight in but knew he shouldn't. He'd already caused Akihiko enough trouble.

The author didn't fill the tub very deep and made sure it wasn't too hot before lifting Misaki up over the water and hesitating. Cats didn't like water, did they? Would Misaki react badly? He looked at the kitten and saw his ears twitching in interest, nothing about him seemed nervous so Akihiko slowly lowered him into the water. As soon as Misaki's paws touched the surface of the water he began to wriggle, eager to play in the water. Akihiko took his wriggling as a sign that he didn't like it so quickly pulled him away, but as the wriggling increased Akihiko tried to soothe the kitten. Misaki heard his owner making soothing noises and looked up in confusion. Was he upset? Did Misaki wriggle too much? The kitten quickly stopped wriggling and pressed his nose to Akihiko's chest, in his own way of apologizing for being so troublesome. Akihiko smiled down at him. "Good boy. Let's get you clean now." Akihiko, even slower this time, lowered Misaki into the water.

Misaki stayed still this time, not wanting to annoy his owner, but still just as eager to get in and play. Once Akihiko had let go Misaki began to splash around and he leapt around in the tub, making happy, chirping noises. Only then did the author realise he had nothing to clean the kitten with, he only had human shampoo but he suspected he shouldn't use that. He fished his phone from his pocket and called Aikawa, demanding that she bring him loads of cat supplies if she expected him to look after the damned cat. Misaki stopped playing at the author's words and looked up, hurt and confused. What had he done this time to deserve being the 'damned cat'?

The silver-haired man slammed his phone shut and put it back in his pocket only to notice Misaki was staring up at him, his ears drooping and his eyes looking sad. "Don't you like the bath?" Seeing the concerned expression on his owner's face, Misaki decided to push away the feelings and he began splashing around again, soon lost in the game. Akihiko rolled his eyes and sat down on the tiled floor to watch the kitten tirelessly play the same thing over and over, though somehow Akihiko realized he didn't find it boring at all.

"Sensei! I brought the supplies now get to work!" Akihiko looked round and saw Aikawa breathing heavily, carrying three full bags of cat stuff. He reached out for them and Aikawa handed them over, he quickly found the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand, not entirely sure what he was doing but how hard could it be to wash a cat? "Misaki." The kitten paused in his game and saw the author's hand coming towards him with some weird white stuff in his palm. The kitten backed away and tried to run but slipped in the water. Akihiko rolled his eyes and set a folded towel in his lap, lifting the kitten out of the water and onto the towel. Misaki shook his fur and suddenly something cold was bring rubbed into his damp fur, he yowled and tried to run away but Akihiko held him in place, making sure the smother the kitten in shampoo, avoiding his ears and eyes. "Sensei you should be more gentle with him. No wonder the poor thing's scared."

The author glared at his author and placed Misaki back into the tub, ignoring the upset mewling from him. "He's fine. He's just having a tantrum."

Aikawa raised her eyebrows and laugh. "So it's true that pets resemble their owners." Akihiko splashed some water behind him, not even bothering to look.

"Get out. I'll call when I've got the manuscript done."

Aikawa wiped water from her face and scowled. "You better get it done because my neck is on the line and this just lowers your reputation."

His owner began to rub the strange smelling stuff off of his fur and he felt more relaxed, he looked up and began to purr happily. Misaki pressed against Akihiko's hands and was again lifted from the tub, only to me wrapped up warmly in a fluffy towel and patted dry.

Still in the towel, Misaki was carried under Akihiko's arm as he also took the bag Aikawa had left him. He sat the bags on the table and placed Misaki down carefully on the sofa. "Here's your bed." He pulled a small cat bed out from a bag and set it down on the floor by the sofa. The author unwrapped Misaki and set him down in the bed. After that he began to search through the bags to see what else Aikawa had bought for him. Misaki watched his owner with minor interest but before long his eyes began to droop and he soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? please review! ^^**

**next chapter is up to you either Egoist or Erotica - YOU CHOOSE! ^^**

**ta-ta for now :)**


End file.
